Avengers: Assembled
by Justyce15
Summary: I am re-posting a revised version of the first chapter and will continue this story, more details are inside


**A/N: **I hated the original version of the first chapter, so I have reworked and edited it, so here is the second draft which I believe to be better.I drew components from the movie-verse, the ultimate universe, the comic verse and a couple different cartoon series. This is my companion to the series Justice League: Origins, for the Avengers. I hope you like it, so without further ado;

**Avengers Assembled**

**Chapter 1: Primary Objectives**

"Please turn off all electronic devices and put your seats and tray tables in the upright position," The Flight Attendant said over the plane's intercom, "We will be landing in New York in 20 minutes."

The flight attendants started to walk down the aisles to make sure that passengers were complying with the requests.

"Sir," A blonde flight attendant stopped at Dr. Bruce Banner because he had his computer out. "You have to turn off your computer."

"I'm sorry, miss..." Bruce spoke apprehensively.

"Amora," She replied.

"Amora," Bruce started again, "But I have to wait for an email, I could get any minute."

"Well you can wait 20 more minutes," Amora said more forced this time.

"You're making me angry," Bruce said taking off his glasses and wiping the sweat off his forehead, "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

25 minutes later the plane had crashed and the Hulk had started roaming around somewhere in Pennsylvania.

"Chang, Damage Report," Nick Fury was the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was asking one of his senior agents, Monica Chang for a damage report of the plane crash.

"The plane crashed 15 minutes ago, 3 casualties and 40 injuries," Monica Chang spoke to her director, "All but two members of the crew and passengers are accounted for."

"One of those is the Hulk," Fury said, staring into the distance, "But who is the other?"

"Dr. Banner was traveling under the alias of Joe Fixit," Agent Chang answered, "But the other missing person is named Amora Encinas. She signed onto the plane two days ago."

"She was here for Banner," Fury said, "Get me Agent Johnson, we're going to need her for this project."

"Daisy?" Chang asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Fury answered, "And get Dr. Pym on the line, We are going to need something big to take down the Hulk, oh and Stark as well."

"Yes, sir," Monica answered, "And Agents Romanoff, Barton and Morse are here as you requested earlier."

* * *

"Sir," an elderly british man spoke, "You have an incoming call from agent Hill."

"All right," Tony Stark said reproachfully, I just want to get some clothes on first."

"I shall inform her of that," Jarvis spoke, "Agent Hill, Mr. Stark is simply getting his clothes on, he will be at the phone in a moment."

"Damn it Jarvis," Tony swore, and then picking up the phone, "What do you want Hill?"

"Fury wants you in," Hill said plainly.

"For what?" Tony scoffed, "Scrubbing the dirt out from underneath his eye-patch?"

"The Hulk," Hill ignored his jab at Fury's eye patch, "We need you and your armor."

"I think I might have something that will suit this mission very well."

* * *

"Hank," Janet Van Dyne shouted at her on-again off-again boyfriend and colleague, "Somebody from the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Logistics Division is here. They want to talk to you about your discovery."

"Tell them that I'm not weaponizing it," Hank shouted back, not lifting his head.

"You can tell them yourself," Janet rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Dr. Pym," A man in a suit spoke, holding out his hand, while Hank still didn't look up from the microscope, "I'm Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I already told Fury, that I am not weaponizing the Pym particles," Hank stated finally looking up at Coulson.

"This isn't about that," Coulson said calmly, "It's about the Hulk."

"What does Fury want me to shrink him or something," Hank laughed.

"I was not told," Coulson said, "But I do know that he wants you both."

* * *

"Jan," Tony exclaimed in mock amazement, "You never called me back! And that was 9 years ago!"

"You didn't tell me he was going to be here," Jan said as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I was not aware it was pertinent information," Coulson said as he walked out of the room.

"All right," Fury said gathering everybody up, "Here is the target," a picture of the Hulk was up on the board, "The last time we saw him was in Pennsylvania, but he have reason to believe he is in a field in Ohio. That is where you will be going. Your primary objective is to capture and contain the Hulk, keep him alive."

"Sorry Fury," Hank interrupted, "But are we here for," he pointed at himself and Janet.

"You will be using your unique abilities to help with the hunt," Fury stated turning his eye to them.

"I thought you said they didn't know," Janet whispered to Hank.

"We're S.H.I.E.L.D. we're supposed to know," Fury said, "Ant-Man and the Wasp, you will be working with Iron Man and Agent Daisy Johnson, A.K.A. Quake."

"Hey," Tony said, "Did you get the GIANT package I sent you guys, because that's what I'll be using."

"The Hulk-Buster armor," Daisy said, "Yeah we got it."

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." Maria Hill said, "You're working for us now?"

"Question," Tony stood, wearing his signature playboy grin, "Do we get fancy code names and badges? And what's our pay?"

"You do not get paid," Hill spoke in her signature commanding demeanor, "You are not agents, you are working as consultants for this op only. Dr. Pym and Ms. Van Dyne will be getting paid, you will not be speaking to anyone about this mission. You will follow Agent Johnson's orders to the letter, do you understand?"

"Yes, sweety," Tony jibed, and the four of them left, leaving only Agent Coulson, Commander Hill and Director Fury.

"I hate that man," Hill muttered.

"Me too," Fury said, "But he's a valuable asset, and we'll need him for the coming war."

* * *

"This is agent Stark to agent Johnson," Stark said sarcastically, "I have no visual."

"Okay," Daisy said, "And you're not an agent! As _Commander_ Hill said you are only a consultant."

"Ooo," Tony smiled under his helmet, "I sense a rivalry between you and Hill."

"If there is or is not a rivalry between Commander Hill, it is none of you business."

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a blast of thunder and three bursts of lighting from out of the sky.

"I don't remember there being a storm on the forecast," Janet commented.

"That's because there wasn't" Hank said looking up in the sky, and as suddenly as the first there was another blast and this time a man in shining came out of it.

"Where is Amora?" the Man shouted holding a large hammer, "Where is the Enchantress!"

* * *

**A/N:** Tell what you think!


End file.
